


Fibonacci's Spiral

by musicmillennia



Series: A Thousand Battles, A Thousand Victories [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Sleeping in the same bed as Mick Rory can have some weird side effects.





	Fibonacci's Spiral

Oliver's surprised to find that Mick sleeps differently with each situation.

If it's under relatively average conditions, Mick lies spread eagle and rolls around once he starts dreaming. Oliver's woken up in his arm pit more times than he'd like to count.

If it's after sex, Mick settles around him and Felicity and stays like that through the night.

If he's bone tired and depressed, like he always seems to be lately, he barely sleeps at all. But when he finally does, he'll curl himself into a tight ball that can't be unfolded even with Felicity's coaxing.

This morning, though, Oliver wakes to find Mick lying at the foot of their bed. He himself is tucked under Felicity's chin, feet grazing Mick's back.

He doesn't remember falling asleep like this.

Mick snuffles in his sleep. The bags under his eyes are heavy and dark; the team still isn't treating him right. Not even Sara.

"You're thinking too loud," Felicity whines.

Mick stirs, but doesn't wake.

"Help me get him up here."

"Get who? Oh!"

Felicity sits up, rubbing her eyes and groping for her glasses. She crawls to Mick and gently shakes him.

"Mick? Honey?"

Mick makes an irritated grunt.

"Can't be very comfy down here. Why don't you come on up with me and Oliver?"

Mick makes another grunt. But he moves, albeit without opening his eyes, letting Felicity tug him up to Oliver. He flops next to Oliver's ribs with a third grunt.

Felicity settles at his back. "Much better."

"Mnh," Mick replies.

Oliver kisses his head. He looks at the clock, but for once, he doesn't care.

The three of them curve into each other. Mick's back to sleep in seconds, Felicity not far behind. Oliver puts her glasses back on the nightstand and joins them.

They'll be sleeping in today. 


End file.
